


If you want to whine—

by sophluorescent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/sophluorescent
Summary: You best find someone who cares.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	If you want to whine—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Character A and B are members of different kpop groups. Their respective groups are constantly neck and neck during music shows, award shows, voting, etc. Character A thinks B is cocky and should be more respectful, while Character B thinks A should get off their high horse. Unfortunately for A and B, they're forced to work with another and so, they have to act civilized with one another.
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts.  
> **  
>  All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors. 
> 
> **Author's Note:** I know the prompter said they had SuperM and EXO in mind when prompting, but I wanted to keep the cast a little smaller than having both groups present so I went ahead and did an alternate universe where EXO-CBX and EXO are two separate groups entirely~ I hope you won’t mind, as it still keeps the spirit of the prompt!
> 
> Other than that, please take note of the tags and warnings; you are aware of your own sensitivities! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! This was done in a bit of a pinch, but I sincerely did my best for you~ ♥︎

“And the MNET Asian Music Awards, Album of the Year is—“ There’s a lull in the hostess’s voice as she reads the name on the bottom of the card. In that bare second several things happen at once. The audience takes a collective breath and holds it, the stage lights glimmer just a smidgen brighter, and Oh Sehun clasps his hands together and gets ready to stand.

“—CBX - Hey Mama!”

Sehun freezes, his ears zeroing in on the sound of Junmyeon releasing the breath he’d held. Slowly, with all the tardiness of a tortoise, the sound of the audience filters back in and Sehun leans back, lips parted with shock. His eyes flick across the sea of idol groups to find a trio standing and laughing as they accept the congratulations of those who’d been seated around them.

He looks back at Junmyeon, nudging him with his elbow. “Who are they?” He hisses, more shocked than unkind.

“Hm? A group under AVEX,” Junmyeon says distractedly, more focused on smiling at and calming down the fans who feel let down. “Want to say they debuted this year or the last.”

Sehun gapes. Winning with a _debut_ album? He can’t even figure out _what_ to think of that, his attention snapping back up to the stage at the sound of the mic transferring to a new hand and a gentle croon filtering through the speakers.

“What a big award… _and_ how unexpected~” The idol says, voice teasing and light. “I’m sure you worked hard to vote?” He pauses, pulling away from the mic and tilting his ear towards the scream of the audience. It’s _deafening_.

“You can rest now~” he singsongs. “You’ve done well.” With that, he passes the mic to his group-mate, stepping back a hair’s breadth.

His speech is short and to the point, but there’s something about his _tone_ , about his informality that frustrates Sehun to no end. “What’s his name?”

“Chen? The one speaking now?”

“No, the one before that.”

“Sorry, I don’t know,” Junmyeon says, “I only know Jongdae and Minseok because they auditioned for SM back in the day.” He seems charmed by the group on stage. Sehun can’t help but feel cheated, regardless of the wave of nostalgia Junmyeon must have experienced to see trainees from back when _he_ had yet to debut.

He turns to Chanyeol now, figuring that if _anyone’s_ going to share those same feelings it’s him. Chanyeol has enough of a passion for competition not to take this slight lightly. “Where did they even _come from_?” Sehun mutters, nudging him with a whine.

Chanyeol shrugs. “Don’t know, but hey—what’s one upset, you know?” He shrugs. “They’ll probably be gone next year.”

Except that they aren’t. EXO continues to win, sure, but CBX is always there—picking up one of the other _daesangs_. And, with every win, there’s Byun Baekhyun grinning into the microphone, his laugh pervading each auditorium, his eyes sparkling as though he thinks everyone else is _beneath_ him.

Sehun can’t stand it.

Which is probably _why_ fate thrusts them together while they’re waiting for the manager’s to come pick them up off the curb. It’s the restricted area, where all the idols mill about while they wait (mostly safe from the eyes of fans), so it’s not some _great_ shock that Baekhyun’s walking about. Sehun just hadn’t been looking for him.

And Baekhyun clearly hadn’t been looking for _him_ , since they run right into one another.

“Ah, sorry~” Baekhyun murmurs, reaching out to steady Sehun. “Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“I can tell,” Sehun says drily. His tone comes out sharper than intended.

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. “It’s a shame it didn’t knock the stick out of your ass. In any case, my sincerest apologies; I’m sure it’ll never happen again.” He grins, all fake and challenging, and makes to push past Sehun.

Only for Sehun to catch him by the wrist, grip vice-like. “You’ve got a serious attitude for someone who debuted yesterday.”

“So, you’re a fan?” Baekhyun murmurs, batting his eye-lashes mockingly. “Do you want me to sign for you?”

Sehun releases him quicker than anything else. “Fuck off.”

“In the future, Oh Sehun, you ought to watch _your_ attitude. I’m surprised you haven’t had a personality scandal if this is how you treat people you’ve never met before,” Baekhyun warns him, that smile never leaving his face. Now, when he shoves past Sehun—Sehun lets him go. Fleetingly, he wonders who won in that exchange.

His first thought is Baekhyun, but that’s embarrassing, so he squanches it.

He’s still not able to get Baekhyun out of mind, for later that night, Junmyeon corners him and says, “Minseok told me about what you said to Baekhyun,” his tone serious and disappointed. “I hope you have a better explanation for it than simply not liking him.” He crosses his arms where he leans against the door of their shared dorm room.

Sehun blinks. “If I recall correctly, Baekhyun had the attitude. I merely told him to lose it.” At Junmyeon’s unimpressed stare, he whines. “ _Look_ , we ran into each other ‘cause he wasn’t looking where he was going. I said something snide and he told me to take the stick out of my ass. If _anyone_ escalated things… it was him.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Minseok told me Baekhyun talks before he thinks, so I’m not shocked if that _is_ the case. That said, if he was the only person not paying attention, why didn’t you simply… step out of his way?”

Sehun pauses, frowns, and bites his tongue. It’s enough of an answer as anything.

“So, it was your fault too,” Junmyeon says, unimpressed. “Whatever, I really don’t care what your problem with him is—nor what his is with _you_ , but I want you to keep away from him. A scandal, no matter how stupid, will always look bad. And if _you_ look bad? All of us do.” He pushes away from the door at that point and flops into his bed.

But while Junmyeon falls asleep quickly, Sehun remains awake, unable to get that mocking smile out of his mind’s eye.

\- 𝄞 -

The next time he runs into Baekhyun is backstage at a music show while he’s promoting EXO-SC with Chanyeol. Besides, it’s neither he nor Baekhyun’s fault this time—it’s the organizers. Whoever saw fit to have them share a waiting room ought to be fired. He and Baekhyun _can’t_ keep from glaring at one another, despite neither of them having done anything.

“You haven’t blinked in like—I don’t know—five minutes, dude,” Chanyeol remarks, kicking Sehun.

Sehun yelps and frowns. “What? No, I definitely have,” he argues just to save face.

“Nah, you’ve been too busy staring at Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gives him a shit-eating grin. “Do you want to fuck him or something?” he continues crassly, waggling his brows. Sehun gasps, glancing at the stylists. Each of them have a light blush painting their faces, but other than that they are impassive.

“Absolutely _not_.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Chanyeol shrugs. “If you weren’t looking at him, then what _were_ you looking at?”

Sehun presses his lips together firmly. Sure, Chanyeol _had_ caught him staring, but Sehun had been picking apart each of Baekhyun’s many imperfections, not appraising them in any _positive_ light. “Wasn’t looking at anything,” he says, tone marking the conversation as over. “When are we on?” He asks, changing the topic.

“After them? And they’re on in like… half an hour? Maybe?” Chanyeol shrugs. “I don’t know, ask one of the managers.”

“We’re on in twenty~” Baekhyun says, voice cutting across the room. It’s carefully swabbed of any venom, but Sehun notices the glint in his eyes. At least his _dislike_ for the other is a shared endeavor. Still, his answer means that he’s been listening. To _everything_. Sehun can’t help but blush—embarrassed at Chanyeol’s earlier insinuations.

Chanyeol nods, “Thanks. I’m sure you’ll do great,” he says easily, knowing that Sehun’s not going to be able to say anything nice.

“Same goes for you. As a matter of fact, just the other day I was telling them how good a collaboration might sound.” Baekhyun grins primly and leans forward in his seat. “I mean, Minseok and I rap from time to time, sure, but we aren’t… rappers. If you know what I mean. I think it’d be good to have a track with someone who knows what he’s doing.”

Is he _flirting_? With _Chanyeol?_

“Keep dreaming, Baekhyun” Sehun snaps, brows furrowing. “Our schedules are packed as is. They’re not going to cram time for some junior group in it.”

“It’s Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, “Since you’re so obsessed with seniority.”

A voice hurtles across the room with Jongdae—one of Baekhyun’s group-mates—at the source of it. “Stop picking fights and come on. We’re heading backstage.” Immediately, the ire that had risen between Sehun and Baekhyun drops, both of them cowing to the voice of reason in the room. Baekhyun _does_ sneer at Sehun one last time, before he rises and follows Jongdae out of the room.

“You _definitely_ want him,” Chanyeol grins.

“I do _not_.”

His frustration follows him onto the stage and later, into the car. Which is why he expects a problem upon returning to the dorm.

“I told you once, and I’ll tell you again. But if I have to say it a third time, Oh Sehun, there’s going to be a problem,” Junmyeon says. Sehun has been _trying_ to avoid him, knowing a talking-to would be in order, and he’d thought himself safe watching Yixing and Kyungsoo cook from his perch on the stool next to the counter.

Apparently not.

“You and Baekhyun need to keep away from one another. Do you know who complained this time? Your manager. Not his, not Chanyeol’s. _Yours_. Because as he put it, you’re the one starting the spats.”

“Baekhyun doesn’t know respect. We’re his seniors in the industry and he treats us like equals.”

“Since when has that been an issue? Don’t I preach humility?” Junmyeon asks, cocking his head. “We have seniors who _we_ treat as equals. We’ve all trained together. We know each other. We’re friends. Besides, just because he doesn’t call you _sunbae_ behind closed doors doesn’t mean he’s not respectful? They all talk very highly of their seniors.”

Sehun frowns and looks to his members for some back-up.

Only for Yixing to shrug. “Baekhyun’s not blameless, but he’s also not the type to just… needlessly fight with someone.” He cocks his head with an almost knowing smile. “He matches energy, if anything.” Kyungsoo nods along with him.

“Did you train with him?” Sehun snaps. “Surely you know nothing about him.”

“We did a drama together,” Kyungsoo answers. “He’s nice. Annoying, sometimes, but even then, he knows when to stop.” He eyes Sehun with a quirked brow. “Which is _why_ your and his problem is so amusing.”

Chanyeol chooses this moment to enter the room grinning. “Should have seen them going at it earlier. It’s _funny_.” And he begins to retell the events from the waiting room.

Sehun leaves the room with a roll of his eyes.

\- 𝄞 -

Sometimes, he’s able to sneak out and drive to the river. He’s sure there’s probably still a camera pointed at him, but… it’s the illusion that there _isn’t_ that makes the water so relaxing to watch.

Which is why he feels more than a flutter of annoyance when a pair of obnoxious high-beams flash through his car interior as another vehicle pulls into the parking spot right behind his—parallel to the river. Even so, the glare cuts out quickly. At least the driver’s _somewhat_ considerate, despite interrupting Sehun’s peace.

Until the driver gets _out_ of the car and Sehun realizes just who it is.

 _Byun—fucking—Baekhyun._ What the hell is he even doing here?

Baekhyun shoves his hands into his pockets and tucks his chin into his jacket. He looks smaller like this, hunched against the cold wind as he is, but even still, Sehun can’t overlook his dislike.

Yet… he also can’t look away. He follows Baekhyun’s walk from the car onto the walking path running alongside the river and watches him sit down on a bench and sit back—perfectly happy to watch the water, despite the frigid cold outside. It’s strikingly… human, and it reminds Sehun of himself (as much as it pains him to say it).

He sits there for an hour, watching and _considering_ , before driving back.

\- 𝄞 -

“Your verse is nice.” The comment comes uttered like it were a child being forced to apologize. It’s close enough, considering it comes from Baekhyun’s lips. “I think it meshes well,” he continues, jaw tense like he’d rather say _anything_ else. Behind him, both Jongdae and Minseok snicker.

Sehun frowns. “If you don’t like it, just tell me. No need to act fake,” he says flatly, glaring at the other two CBX members before fixing his gaze back on Baekhyun. Already annoyed, he continues, “It’s not like you gave me much to work with.”

Baekhyun’s expression changes immediately, going from apprehensive restraint to spiteful anger. But, it’s the shock sandwiched between the two—minute and fleeting—that makes Sehun stand back and realize Baekhyun’s compliment hadn’t been backhanded.

“What’s your damage?” Baekhyun snaps, taking a step closer and pushing his pointer into Sehun’s chest. At Sehun’s non-answer, shock freezing his tongue, he continues. “No _seriously_ —you’ve had a problem with me since the day we met. What is it? Is it because I ran into you? Because newsflash asshole, you weren’t looking where _you_ were going either.”

He’s already on a roll and even when Sehun begins to speak, he cuts him off. “Was it because I told you to take the stick out of your ass? I could have said it better, sure, but clearly I wasn’t _wrong_ about it.” He shoves Sehun backwards, seething angrily. “Cat’s got your tongue? Spit it out, Oh Sehun.”

A pair of hands land on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Jongdae and Minseok have both crossed the studio and grabbed him. “Let’s not do this right now. Go home, Baek. You finished recording for today anyway,” Jongdae murmurs into his ear. Minseok echoes the sentiment and then turns to apologize to the staff for Baekhyun outburst.

Baekhyun splutters for all of a few seconds before he grabs his jacket and phone and leaves, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sehun’s the one still standing, but he doesn’t feel triumphant about it.

Minseok and Jongdae both take their seats again, the silence long and awkward. “We’re not going to be able to promote if you two are constantly at one another’s throats,” Jongdae finally says. For being the _maknae_ of CBX, he’s quite mature. It almost makes Sehun feel embarrassed about his own behavior. “So, really, what _is_ your problem with him? We can just tell him to avoid it, and once this is all done we can go our separate ways and never deal with it again.”

The funny thing is… Sehun doesn’t even _remember_.

Minseok must see it in his eyes, because he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “We can’t cancel the collaboration without people asking questions. News about it being in the works was already leaked.” He shakes his head. “I’m going to give you Baekhyun’s address and you can go talk it out or fight it out with him, all right.”

When Sehun doesn’t answer, Minseok takes that as agreement enough and asks for a piece of scrap paper to write it down on. He passes it to Sehun. “You should go home. You finished recording, too, and we can give Chanyeol a ride back to the dorms.” He glances at Sehun’s manager, who nods and takes him by the elbow—guiding him out of the studio.

Later that night, he goes to the scribbled address. After all, it’s better to take care of this as quickly as possible. Especially since they have recording sessions scheduled for tomorrow.

He waits outside Baekhyun’s door long enough to have second thoughts, though. And he’s about to leave when he hears the lock turn.

Baekhyun opens the door, pauses, and then makes to shut it. Sehun, acting on impulse (and having years of practice having lived in the _dorm_ ) jams his shoe between the door and its threshold. “If you don’t pull your foot back, I’ll slam the door and break it,” Baekhyun snaps through the gap.

“That’d be bad press for _both_ of us,” Sehun mutters. “I came to apologize.”

“Don’t want it. Go away,” Baekhyun says petulantly.

“No,” Sehun argues. “We have to get along for this _stupid_ collab-track, or at least be able to pretend. And clearly we suck at that already.”

Baekhyun jerks the door open. His face is carefully blank, but his eyes… his eyes betray the truth of his frustration. “I can pretend just fine. Do you want me to?” He plasters a smile on his face, and for a second, Sehun _believes_ it. But even so, he’s able to see the cracks in the illusion.

“Let me in, please. We should talk this out.”

“I have nothing to say to a spoiled, arrogant _brat_ ,” Baekhyun snaps. “And I certainly don’t have to let you into my house. How the fuck did you even get my address?”

Sehun sighs. “Minseok gave it to me and told me to come settle our problems. Do you really think I’d come here on my own volition. Please, Baekhyun- _ssi._ ”

Baekhyun sneers, but steps aside, waving Sehun into his house. While he’s busy locking the door, Sehun looks around. Baekhyun’s apartment is clean, modern, and simple. He’s both frugal and… not, considering this place is more overpriced than anything Sehun would ever want to buy.

“Talk Oh Sehun. I don’t want you here any longer than you have to be.”

“You didn’t do anything to make me dislike you. At least, not consciously. I just remember how informal you were when you won that first _daesang_ and thought it was disrespectful—cocky even—and then when you snapped at me a little later it just stoked the fire,” Sehun says all in one breath. “Jongin tells me I hold grudges just to be petty sometimes.”

He finally gets the courage to meet Baekhyun’s gaze.

“You’re an asshole,” Baekhyun says bluntly.

“You too.”

Baekhyun laughs. A bit stilted, but a laugh nonetheless. “I _am_ cocky,” Baekhyun says, walking around his kitchen island to open the fridge. He fishes out a coke for the both of them. “The industry is cutthroat. I’m sure you already know. I wanted to stand out.”

“Not sure cockiness is a positive trait.”

“It comes off more like confidence to most people.” Baekhyun shrugs. “And I talk informal because my fans are friends—to an extent. I don’t talk to anyone else like that. Only them and people I know.”

Sehun hums. “Surely, you can see why I misunderstood—“

“I can’t,” Baekhyun cuts in smoothly, eyes glimmering with something akin to _amusement_. It’s almost cruel, considering Sehun’s the one simpering for forgiveness. “I really don’t see how it was ever yours to care about. I mean, genuinely, there has to be some other reason you’ve been at my neck for years.” He’s painfully blunt and painfully _right_.

Sehun had felt _challenged_. He’d been offended that a rookie group had beat them. He’d been a sore loser.

Baekhyun cocks his head like he _knows_ what Sehun’s actual problem is and just wants to hear him voice it.

He can’t. “I’m sorry for my misunderstanding, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,” Sehun says, clipped and emotionless. “I’ll be more cooperative in the future.”

He turns to leave and makes it about ten steps before a hand lands on his shoulder and stops him.

“Just say it.”

“No.”

And he leaves.

\- 𝄞 -

Sehun’s going to kill Chanyeol. And Minseok. And Jongdae. Because, when he gets out of the recording booth, the only person left waiting in the studio is Baekhyun. Who stops his conversation with the producers and looks up at Sehun’s entrance. “The others drove back together. I’m going to drive you back when I’m done recording.” He pauses, considering Sehun’s expression. “Is that all right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sehun says, taking a seat on the couch while Baekhyun gets up to go record. The air’s tense and awkward as the producers _clearly_ privvy to his and Baekhyun’s dislike for one another, but not sure how to go about confronting that—if at all.

Sehun’s annoyance melts away as the time stretches on. Baekhyun’s something of a perfectionist, it seems. He’s constantly asking to redo parts even when they sound all right to Sehun’s own ear.

Sehun might not like him, but perhaps he _can_ respect the artistry.

A couple of hours later, Baekhyun reemerges and grabs his keys, smiling and thanking the producers. Sehun notices he keeps things short, though. Must be similarly worn out by the day of schedules, just as Sehun is.

It’s silent when they get into his car—a nice one, with a red interior—and silent as they drive (apart from the gentle R&B filtering through the speakers).

Sehun takes a deep breath. “I felt inadequate.”

Baekhyun glances at him momentarily, then returns his eyes to the road. Sehun watches him take a turn. Not towards the dorm, but rather, towards the river. Which is where they park several minutes later. “What?” Baekhyun finally asks, letting his hands drop down to his legs.

“You made me feel inadequate. Not—“ he pauses, unsure of how to put words to his feelings. “Not inadequate, I guess, but you made me feel…” He doesn’t have a word for it. Can’t really condense it into one simple phrase. Sehun backtracks. “I saw you get on stage and win the most prestigious award for a debut album. And I remembered working so hard for mine. It added salt to the wound. We lost, but we lost to rookies.”

“Minseok trained with SM for eight years and got passed over time and time again,” Baekhyun says. “Jongdae trained there for a shorter period, but was also passed over.” He chews the inside of his cheek. “They worked hard too. We deserved that win, and you know it.”

“I know,” Sehun agrees, leaning his head back against the headrest. “Not all of us are saints, though. I hold grudges. Even when I shouldn’t.”

They both lapse into a quiet.

“I don’t.”

Sehun’s lip twitches and he asks, “You don’t what?”

“I don’t hold grudges. They’re a waste of time and energy. Not worth it.” He sighs. “Let’s call truce, then. If that’s really all it is. Because I don’t care and at this point, you shouldn’t either. We’re both talented. We both worked hard to get where we’re at.”

Sehun’s quiet. “I’d like that.”

When they clasp hands, it feels like the start of something new.

\- 𝄞 -

And when Baekhyun shoves him into a storage closet, he thinks that _hey_ … maybe Chanyeol _had_ been right about one thing. Maybe he _had_ wanted to fuck Baekhyun. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You grabbed my ass on stage. You know exactly what I’m doing,” Baekhyun snaps, rolling his eyes. Still, despite having already shoved his hand into Sehun’s back-pocket, he looks up and waits for permission—to make sure Sehun’s just as willing as he is.

Sehun laughs. “Maybe I do~” He singsongs, nodding as he does so. Baekhyun scoffs and bites at the sliver of chest his shirt leaves exposed. “Wasn’t that in the choreography anyway?”

“It was _not_.” Baekhyun starts working open the buttons on his pants. “God, you’re the _worst_.”

“You mean the best?”

“I thought I was supposed to be the cocky one,” Baekhyun mutters. Sehun can’t even retort, as Baekhyun’s hand has fallen just where he wants it. He moans loud and clear only for Baekhyun to slip his hand out of Sehun’s pocket and to clap it over his mouth. “Shhh~” Baekhyun says, grinning mischievously. “We have a reputation to uphold. Our group members would _never_ let us live this down.”

And then he drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/syzygybbh) | [CuriousCat](https://t.co/KYC8gCVmPh?amp=1) !  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or kudos!


End file.
